A long way indeed
by Guylene
Summary: Hermes is a sweet and funny god, Athena is a scary and stern goddess... what will happen after they meet? Rated T for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: here Hermes is a very young boy and isn't one of the Olympic Gods yet.**

**Meeting**

(Hermes' POV)

What a delightful concert! I'm really lucky to have Apollo as a friend!

But let's start from the beginning. Some time ago Apollo went to visit me and he told me about a concert he wanted to organize.

-The Muses and I would like to play our latest compositions. And I must say that their quality has improved thanks to your lyre.- he concluded with a smile.

I smiled back at the compliment: -This sounds like a good idea to me.-

-Of course you're invited!- he said.

-Thank you, I wouldn't miss it for any reason.-

So they organized this concert and yesterday evening I wore my most beautiful tunic and cloak and went to the theatre.

Apollo was already there, radiant with happiness and busy talking to a goddess that I had never met before but that I immediately recognized.

-Oh, Hermes, here you are!- he exclaimed upon seeing me.

-Good evening- I told them.

-Hermes, I'd like you to meet Athena.- Apollo said.

Yes, it's rather strange that we have never met until now since she's my half-sister, but my mother and I use to have a very quiet life. My mother doesn't tend to Olympic parties and stuff like that and so I actually don't know most of the Olympic gods.

Athena is very beautiful, taller than me (not a big deal actually), muscular and has two sapphire eyes that pierced me. It looked as if she was trying to read my soul.

She shook my hand with an open smile: -Apollo spends most of his time talking about you.-

-Whatever he's told you, don't believe him.- I answered while Apollo snorted.

-He's told me you are quite intelligent.-

-That's it, don't believe him!- I replied and she looked at me, perplexed. I still don't know if that was a joke or not. Anyway, she's very intelligent but I feel she's a bit sullen and _scary_.

Soon the concert began. I must say that Apollo's new music is wonderful, even better than the usual one. The way the lyre's sweet sound melted with the aulos and the singing voices – it was just perfect. The Muse who played the aulos, Euterpe, was particularly inspired and I watched her, enchanted by her silky black hair and cherry lips, by the way she frowns while she plays.

A most delightful evening indeed.

(Athena's POV)

Music is not my favourite art but really, Apollo's music could melt a stone. Yesterday's concert was a great success and we all went home with a peaceful and happy soul. Apollo was so happy that he could barely restrain himself, all smiles and shimmering eyes.

I also met my umpteenth half-brother, Hermes, who is also Apollo's best friend. The first thing I thought when he was introduced to me was that I had never seen anyone with so many freckles before. He also has dark brown curls that just can't stay still and is shorter than me and also somewhat slender and fragile.

-Apollo spends most of his time talking about you.- I observed. And actually Apollo always rewards our brother's intelligence, wit and kind heart.

-Whatever he's told you, don't believe him!- he answered, his big turquoise eyes laughing.

-He's told me that you're quite intelligent.-

-That's it, don't believe him!- he answered with a smile and I looked at him, not knowing if he was joking or not. From what Apollo's told me about his self-esteem, he was probably not.

Anyway he probably enjoyed the concert more than the rest of us; from how he looked at Euterpe and how Euterpe looked back at him, I believe that love is in the air.

And tomorrow I'll delight myself with the Gods' assembly. We really have to find a moderator, otherwise we will slaughter each other one day. I don't understand how we managed until now.


	2. The Council

**The Council**

_Some years later…_

(Athena's POV)

We _can't_ go on like this. This afternoon Artemis and Hera almost killed each other during the Council. That was because one of Artemis' nymphs wishes to get married and my sister is trying in every possible way to prevent her from doing so.

And this afternoon at the council Hera decided to come out with this story, for no reason:

"You should let her do what she wishes, Artemis. You behave like a tyrant" she began. I sighed and exchanged a desperate look with Apollo; we both knew what was going to happen.

"Maybe _you_'re not entitled to speak about _tyrants_, Lady Hera." Artemis replied indifferently. She is not the most _tactful_ person.

"And why is so?" Hera asked with a cold voice. Actually she knew perfectly well what Artemis was thinking.

"You know why! And maybe tending to husbands and children is not what one wishes eventually" Artemis growled back. We watched the debate silently, too used to such fights. I just don't know why they need to jump at each other's throat.

"And who speaks about tending to husbands?" Hera retorted indignantly.

"Hera, Artemis, please. You are both exaggerating. Now just take a long breath and calm down." I cut in slowly. They both looked at me with wild eyes but then complied and we went back to our discussion.

"We really need a moderator." I told Apollo when the council ended.

"Yes, I agree. And I have someone on my mind too." He answered.

I looked at him expectantly and he clarified: "I think Hermes would do. And moreover, it is time for him to join the council."

I thought about that. From what I know, Hermes is an intelligent and quiet young god, but would he be able to confront the gods? Some of us can be really scary sometimes and I hear that he is quite the shy guy.

Apollo seemed to perceive my doubts: "Do not worry, Athena. He appears quite defenceless but he is not. Should we entrust him this task, we would not be disappointed."

"Very well. Let's have a talk with our father about this matter" I said.

And so we decided to take Hermes as a mediator. We shall see.

-O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O-

(Hermes' POV)

Tomorrow I will join the Council for the first time and more that that I will become the moderator.

"Do not be too sweet, Hermes. Some of the gods need to be reminded of where they are." Apollo told me yesterday. What should I do, then? Enter the Council Hall with a hammer?

I'm nervous. Euterpe laughed about my concern and told me not to worry but still. How am I supposed to keep them quiet? Damn it, I'm behaving like a mother _hen_!

/

I'm still alive.

Upon my arrival I was welcomed by a smiling Apollo: "You are joining us, little brother. I am happy."

The council hall is large and bright and there are twelve different seats, one for each Olympic God. Some of the gods were already there.

They welcomed me warmly, more or less. Hera was a bit cold to me, but that's probably because I'm not her son. And Hestia didn't say a single word to me, and when someone is entirely covered in black veils and moreover she doesn't speak to you it _is_ scary.

Apollo had told me that she would've behaved like this: "She has been traumatized by Cronus, she has always been very silent and reserved. But I can assure you that she is the most caring and peaceful goddess of all, so be it" he had explained.

I took my seat, which is next to Athena's, and soon the missing gods were there. Someone looked curiously at me, someone else – like Ares, shot a disdainful glare at me, and from that I understood that I will _have_ to fight with him.

"Now that we are all reunited here, my family, let's welcome my son Hermes among us" my father's voice boomed while he smiled to me.

We started to talk about Athens, the city Athena gave her name to after winning over Poseidon. Athens' inhabitants chose her over Poseidon and he's still very pissed about that. Everything went quiet for a while until Ares spat out: "You can care for your beloved city, sister, but one day we will defeat you!"

"It seems unlikely to me that you will defeat me. Or don't you remember about our last fight?" she answered with a quiet, yet dangerous, voice.

"A single fight means nothing. You're a coward, just like your filthy city!" he growled.

Athena's eyes were burning so much that they would've easily set fire on anything. Noticing that she was beginning to stand up, I cut in:

"Ares, I advise you not to use such words in here." I was a bit scared but I tried to keep my voice as cool as possible while everyone turned to me. I could hear low murmurs of surprise but I didn't mind.

Ares just smiled, bewildered. "Otherwise?" he asked ironically.

"Otherwise" I stated, meeting his eyes "I will personally grab you by your sleeve and drag you outside."

The hall went completely silent.

"But look at yourself" he hissed with contempt "You are so skinny and weak that I could easily _crack_ you with my very hand and you think that I could _fear_ you?"

"Ares." Apollo started, but I silenced him with a look.

"This is my task so please let me deal with it, Apollo" I told him.

Then I turned to Ares: "If you have any doubts about my physical strength, Lord Ares, we can settle the matter out of here and I'll swear I'll prove you just how _weak_ I am." I tried my best to hiss angrily at him, even considering that he's far bigger than me and that he'll probably _crack me_ one day or another.

"Of course we will settle the matter. I'll never let a _boy_ make fun of me."

"But if I win" I said "you will keep quiet during councils."

"For how long?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, for a century at least. "

"That's too long" he muttered.

"Oh? Are you afraid to loose, my dear?" I asked wickedly, and he reacted exactly as I had expected:

"A century is fine. But what if _I_ win?" he asked with another sardonic smile, as if daring me to say the contrary.

I thought briefly: "If you win, I won't bother you and ask you to be quiet for a century."

"I agree." He answered. A big deal indeed; Apollo and Athena would silence him anyway. He's proven how stupid he is by just accepting my conditions.

The rest of the council went on quietly and tomorrow I will meet Ares for our _debate _which will be a boxing match.

"Could you tell me please what has come over you?" Apollo asked me while we went out. He seemed a bit concerned.

"It was the only way to keep him silent for a while. Now I hope he'll not kill me." I answered.

"Look, you are much more intelligent than he is and you are really good at boxing " my brother told me confidently "But you are just…"

"Yes, I know. I'm as big as his _cat_."

Apollo burst out laughing.

"A cat can be _most_ disturbing sometimes." said a voice behind my back. I turned to find Athena staring at me, a smug smile on her face.

"I bet this is the first time someone silences Ares like _that_. Challenging him has been a smart idea, I should've done it years ago."

I smiled: "Now I hope he's not going to silence me _forever_."

Athena laughed a trilly, beautiful laugh: "As for that, just think that Ares doesn't remember having a _head_. And that's not just a metaphor!" she added with a smile before leaving.

Now what the _Hades_ does that mean?

/

Man, Athena could've put it simpler!

We decided to settle the matter in the garden just outside the temple; almost all the gods were there, apart from Hestia. Euterpe was there as well, trying her best to hide her concern.

"Remember that you are brothers." My father told me gravely before the beginning "No matter how this match ends, I wish you to respect each other."

"Yes, Father. " I told him. I don't actually hate Ares even if I can't say that I love him either; I just want to hold councils _in peace_.

Ares appeared soon, wearing only a short dark red tunic around his waist. He was probably trying to scare the Hades out of me showing me his muscular body, his broad thigs and arms.

The match begun; for the first minutes we just studied each other, throwing some tentative punch to each other. He was strong but sensibly slower that me and he found it difficult to react when I did something unexpected.

Then he tried to throw an uppercut to me but I whirled around and punched him in his stomach; the hit was not hard enough because he backed for just a moment but he didn't even fall.

"Are you going to beat me up like this, little one?" he mocked.

"How are you going to beat me up if you hardly ever touch me?" I mocked him back. He threw himself at my throat, enraged, and he tightened his hands so much that he really hurt me. But then I kneed him in the groin and he let go of me with a muffled cry. I know that was a low blow but damn, he was breaking my neck!

Finally he tried to punch me in the stomach but before he could even reach me I had grabbed his wrist. He looked at my hand with a hint of surprise and I, remembering Athena's words, took the occasion to punch him on his nose. He didn't even see my fist coming; he just fell on the ground.

I took just a moment to congratulate myself before bending over him:

"Now you will be a good boy for the next century. And dear brother, you should just improve your skills." Actually he _had_ beaten me up and my body was aching but what I couldn't let him know.

He didn't even answer to me. He just stood up and left without a word.

"Enchanting" Apollo commented with that serene expression of his "You still have marks on your neck but I will take care about that." He slowly run his hand on my neck and the red marks disappeared. (**A.N.** _I know the gods are supposed to have ichor and not blood and that ichor is transparent – but thus they would be white like death, so here they have blood…_).

Euterpe hugged me tightly and kissed me on the cheek while the other gods just looked at me, some pleased and some bewildered. I noticed Hera's hostile look when I passed her way; she is probably still pissed about her son being knocked out by one of Zeus' _bastards_.

And Athena _winked_ at me! The thought still makes me laugh…

-O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O-

(Athena's POV)

I was laughing so much that my legs were shaking. The young one was great – and apparently he's listened to my advice too.

I approached him as he was about to leave with his fiancèe. "You fought well" I told him with a smile "but don't think that problems are over now. There are many wrathful gods you will have to calm down – and they're not all stupid like Ares."

"Oh, well, I'll plan something for them too." He answered with his sweet smile. "I understood what you meant about the head" he added.

I laughed, winking at him, and hugged him briefly before going to our father.

"I know I shouldn't favor a son over another" he started "but I'm pleased. Ares is really hard to endure sometimes. And the boy is quite a tough cookie, despite the appearance."

"I had told you so" Apollo cut in, smiling proudly.

"Tough and cunning as he is, should there be some delicate mission to carry on, we can count on him." I told my father.

"If you believe that punching my son is tough and cunning, so be it." Hera interrupted us. She was slightly paler than usual and her lips were thin.

"His behavior during the council was unforgivable, Hera, you can't deny it." My father answered.

"It was, but it wasn't necessary to beat him up. He's not a child." She told him bitterly.

"Actually Ares accepted to settle the disagreement with a boxing match" I said "and he lost it. No one _beat him up_." _You're being irrational because he's not your son_, I thought. But that would've been a petty thing to say.

I think our young brother has just started to surprise us but much more is to come.


	3. The first mess

**The first mess**

(Athena's POV)

The last few council have been a lot quieter than usual; my fellow gods fear to be challenged as Ares was so they control themselves. Our latest signing is sweet and shy but very firm when he needs to.

He has also managed to win Hera's heart, despite her initial hostility towards him. It happened on our second council; Hera entered the Hall wearing a dark red dress that suited her and matched with the dark brown of her hair and eyes (I had tailored that dress, in all modesty).

Upon seeing her, Hermes stood and bowed slightly in front of her: "Forgive my impudence, milady, but I pay homage to your beauty". He had touched the right chord because Hera likes to be complimented and he probably knew that.

"Thank you, Hermes. It's most kind of you" she answered, walking away with a flattered smile on her lips. From that moment he was exceptionally courteous to her, even more than he normally is, until she literally was all smiles. And she kept smiling even when Ares raised his voice and Hermes interrupted him remembering him of the bargain.

And apart from Hera, Aphrodite looks at him as if she wanted to have her way with him in front of the whole Pantheon, Hestia _smiled_ to him and Artemis actually _laughed_ at one of his jokes. Hermes is bewitching – and I bet that he doesn't know it.

-O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O-

(Hermes' POV)

I'm beginning to actually feel at home among the Pantheon. I've also come to live on Mount Olympus; my quarters are just next to Apollo's but, thanks to my efforts, much more messy than his ones.

"You told me that the gods were loud and wrathful and that being the moderator would've been a difficult task. But the Council seems very quiet to me." I told Apollo some days ago after our last meeting.

"They were loud and wrathful _until your arrival_. They probably fear to be treated like Ares." he clarified.

"I don't believe that's all about me" I pointed out "maybe you are just exaggerating".

"My little brother, always the modest one!" he answered with a laugh.

And in fact everything is quiet. Ares tried to disturb again but I simply cut in: "Are you forgetting about our bargain, brother?" and he just went silent.

However, Euterpe says that I must be careful:

"Hera's wrath is legendary and I think you need to get on her good side." she told me after my match against Ares.

"And what should I do?" I asked. It seems to me that I have already managed to get on her worst side.

"I don't know. But she likes to be treated like the Queen of the gods and not like a simple goddess" she answered with a shrug.

"Then maybe I could fall on my knees and invoke her name on our next Council" I joked. She just laughed and slapped my back:

"Don't be silly, this is serious"

"Of _course_ it is." I said nonchalantly.

"Really, you shouldn't make fun of her." she pointed out, concerned.

"You shouldn't make fun of Apollo either, but you do it nonetheless." She even mocks him sometimes but he doesn't seem to care.

"He would never hurt his best friend's fiancée anyway!" she answered laughing.

Eventually I decided that the most intelligent thing to do was complimenting Hera. It will not be that difficult: she's really beautiful and she has a graceful and yet proud allure.

/

I was waiting for it to come and here it is: the first MESS.

This morning I was in my quarters reading a book when I heard someone screaming in the temple. I rushed out of my room and followed the voice; it was so strained that I couldn't understand whom it belonged to. Finally I reached the doors of the temple to find Demeter screaming and crying. Hera and Athena were there too, looking worried.

"My daughter! Persephone!" she kept crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried. Demeter is usually quiet and soft-spoken even if a little obsessed with her daughter.

"She's been kidnapped." Athena stated softly. Many other gods were arriving, scared by Demeter's cries. Everyone asked questions and it was a mess.

"We should go in the hall, sit down and explain clearly what happened" Athena suggested promptly, taking Demeter's arm and heading to the hall.

We all sat at our usual places and waited for Demeter to speak.

"She went for a walk with her friends" she hiccupped "they were in a meadow when the ground opened wide and she was pulled down!" she started to sob.

"Did her friends see who was the person who pulled her down?" Apollo asked gently, his calm voice appeasing the confusion.

"No… she's not come back from then! I've searched for her, I've tried everything I could but…" she went on sobbing and Hera put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Underground" Athena murmured "Maybe we should ask Hades."

She had just said that when someone knocked at the hall's doors. They opened slowly showing the last person we were expecting to see:

"Charon!" I asked, surprised "What brings you here?"

The dark-haired boatman never comes on Mount Olympus; he's always at his place in the Underworld.

"Lord Hades wishes you to know that he claims the Lady Persephone as his wife." he simply stated, his voice cold.

_Wife? They barely know each other!_ I thought.

For a moment we were just silent, then Demeter stood up and marched towards him: "What rubbish are you saying, boatman?" she hissed.

Just before she could reach him I had to intervene:

"Demeter, I understand your concern, but please let him speak"

"How dare you! My daughter has been forced to marry that…"

"I have never said that the Lady Persephone was forced, milady." Charon stated again, as if he wasn't touched at all by Demeter's wrath.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" she screamed.

The hall was becoming a henhouse and I couldn't let that happen: "Now you will both sit down and you will not speak at once"

"I will not…" Demeter started, but my father cut in:

"Sister, please do as he says."

When the hall went silent again, I asked: "Charon, would you tell us what happened?"

"Lord Hades took Lady Persephone to the Underworld and asked her to be his wife. She accepted. That's all." Charon has never been the good talker. I honestly couldn't understand why she had accepted to marry him since they practically didn't knew each other. So either she had been actually forced to marry him or she had taken a very harsh decision or she knew him from before.

"She was kidnapped, Charon." Demeter spat out.

"It doesn't matter how she got in the Underworld since she has accepted to become the Queen." He answered coldly.

"I will never let this happen!" Demeter screamed again.

"I'm afraid you don't have a say in this, Lady Demeter" Charon commented with a shrug. She stood and threw herself at his throat, yelling insults at him. Hera and I stood up: she pulled her sister away from Charon and I tried to cool down the situation.

"Demeter, what happened is not Charon's fault. And Charon, you should be more gentle when you talk!" I hissed.

"I think" Athena said softly "That the best thing would be to speak to them personally." When there's a lot of confusion it's nice to have Athena, who always knows what to do.

"Of course! And I will slaughter him!" Demeter answered loudly.

"Maybe it would be wiser to send someone else." Athena stated and I silently agreed. In her state, Demeter wouldn't have clarified much.

"And why is that?"

"Because you have already taken a side. We need someone neutral." Athena explained.

"And who should we send?" Demeter asked suspiciously.

And then, surprisingly, Athena immediately answered: "Hermes could do it."

"Me?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, you are good at settling disputes." she said seriously, turning to Zeus.

"Father?"

"Yes, that's a good idea. Hermes, go to the Underworld and try to understand what happened."

"Yes, Father" I answered standing and following Charon out of the Temple. I was very nervous: I didn't know what I was supposed to do down there, how I was supposed to approach Hades. As a Psychopomp I had seen him many times but this was a different matter.

Once in the Underworld, Charon accompanied me to Hades; we found him in the throne room, alone.

"I was expecting someone of you to come." he said without even greeting me "but if you think that I'll back away you're wrong!"

And I hadn't said a word yet!

"I don't have an opinion about the matter, Lord Hades. I merely wish to speak to you – both of you, if you don't mind." I hissed back angrily. He was as suspicious as Demeter.

He regarded me for a long moment before calling "Persephone!"

She appeared from nowhere at my left side; her curly black hair were loose on her shoulders and she appeared scared to see me.

"Lord Hermes went to speak to us" he told her in an unusually gentle voice and she smiled at him, reassured. There was no way she could've been forced.

"Persephone, is it true that you agreed to marry Lord Hades of your own will?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered with a happy smile.

"Is it not unusual to marry someone you've just met?" I asked. They looked at each other knowingly and I knew that I had touched the right spot.

"Actually we haven't just met." Hades explained while she lowered her eyes.

"We've seen each other many times but I knew that my mother wouldn't have been happy with this so I figured out… this was the only way we could get married." she murmured blushing.

"You asked him to kidnap you?" I asked incredulously.

"No. I offered to." he interrupted.

I was sorry for them because I figure that Demeter can be quite oppressive sometimes, but was that really necessary?

"Maybe you should've said the truth, Persephone. You're not a child anymore and your mother can't decide about your life." I stated, trying my best to be gentle.

"You don't know how my mother is sometimes. Are you here to bring me back?" she asked worriedly.

"I told you, you're not a child. If you wish I will take you on Mount Olympus but if you don't I will not." she sighed with relief and Hades looked at me appreciatively. "Anyway I suggest that you come with me and talk to your mother." I added.

"I don't know if I can muster the courage to do so." she said hesitantly.

"You have to. You're a grown goddess now." I told her with a smile. Honestly I found her behavior slightly childish but I couldn't blame her. Growing up with Demeter must be difficult.

She looked briefly at Hades, than said: "Very well, I'll come with you. Thank you."

I left them some moment to say goodbye, then we went up.

-O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O-

(Athena's POV)

We were still in the Hall, Demeter more nervous with every minute. I think she really should be less overbearing with that girl.

Then the Hall's doors opened and Hermes and Persephone appeared in front of us. She seemed slightly concerned, he had a determined look on his face.

"Persephone! I knew that couldn't be…" Demeter cried, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Mother" Persephone said after a moment, disengaging herself from the embrace "I willingly married Hades. And I'm going back to the Underworld very soon."

Now that was a surprise.

"What… what…" Demeter stammered for a moment before focusing on Hermes "It's your fault! What did you do down there?"

"I was sent to see what had happened and that's exactly what I did, Lady Demeter." he answered gently but firmly.

"You should've forbidden this!" she cried. Persephone was clearly embarrassed by the situation.

"The decision wasn't mine to make, Demeter. And I'm not Persephone's nanny – neither are you." He stated sternly. It was brave to say such a thing, knowing what happens when someone questions Demeter's maternal behavior.

"How dare you? He is a brute!" she cried trying to reach for him. He just took her hands and pulled back while Apollo went to our brother's side.

"He's not a brute and you must stop being like this! The truth is that you're angry because your daughter took a decision by herself, without consulting you!" Hermes' voice was raising slightly.

"Why did you do this to me?" she asked Persephone, almost ignoring Hermes' last words. He raised his eyebrows in frustration while Persephone lowered her eyes.

"She didn't do it to you, Demeter. They fell in love, it happens." he told her very gently, almost smiling.

She crumpled on the nearest chair, sighing: "Very well, so be it. But you will visit me sometimes."

"Yes, Mother, of course!" Persephone cried, relieved, before hugging her mother again.

Hermes is really adorable. If he's managed to bewitch even _Hades_ there must definitely be something special about him.


	4. A New Friend

**Bookmusiclove, thank you! I hope you'll enjoy this as well, let me know… **

**A new friend**

_Years later…_

(Hermes' POV)

We're lucky to have a fellow goddess like Hestia; our parties would be less enjoyable without her wonderful cookies. I just couldn't help but complimenting her three or four times yesterday evening and this morning she brought me a _very_ large plate full of biscuits.

"During these years I've become quite close to Hestia. It wasn't easy but I managed to befriend her eventually." I told Athena yesterday evening at the party. She was very beautiful in that blue dress that matched exactly her eyes.

"Regretfully she uses to show affection by filling up friends with food" she commented with a laugh.

"Regretfully? Do you think I complain?" I answered smirking.

Athena is strange; one could think she is serious and by-the-book (and I thought that too when I came here, honestly), instead she is nice, witty and caring. We're not friends- I still find her kinda scary- but we get along very well.

I've had plenty of time to befriend my fellow gods since my relationship with Euterpe ended. Actually it hasn't been a dramatic break-up: we didn't fight but we simply noticed that we didn't… _get_ each other, that we were not close or intimate. The first times without her weren't easy but thankfully I have Apollo as my best friend. He was so affectionate and still so discreet, willing to listen to me but never prying me, that my mood brightened soon.

-O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O-

(Athena's POV)

Aphrodite and Ares should _really_ try to control themselves. Yesterday evening at the party they were making out in front of the whole Pantheon! It seems to me that one day or the other Hephaestus will get really angry about this.

I'm a little worried for Hermes; since when he's broken up with Euterpe he's been very sad. Now, thanks to Apollo, he's better, but after six months he's still not his usual cheerful self. I wonder if there's something I could do for him.

/

I fear this time Hephaestus is really angry.

Two hours ago Aphrodite went to me asking if I had seen Ares.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday evening" I answered "Why?"

"I can't find him anywhere and we had to meet an hour ago." She answered, slightly irritated. You just can't make the Goddess of love wait for you!

"And why are you asking me?"

"I thought that maybe you had fought with him again!" she pointed out hastily.

"Our last fight dates back to the last year. And I don't think he's up for another one, honestly." I answered with a smug smile.

"Whatever" she answered turning her back to me and going away.

Maybe this time Hephaestus _has_ beaten him up.

/

This is more serious than I thought. We can't find Ares anywhere; Hermes has searched for him in every possible place but nothing.

Tomorrow there will be a council to decide what to do.

-O- -O- -O- -O- -O-

(Hermes' POV)

For the last few centuries nothing bad has happened to any of the gods and now one of us is missing.

"We haven't been able to find him on the Earth, Poseidon and Hades say he's not in their domains" Athena summarized "Thus the only possible explanation is that he's been kidnapped." As always, her orderly mind cleared our heads.

"Now what should we do?" Artemis asked, concerned. She's never been fond of Ares, on the contrary, but she sounded more worried than ever.

"First of all, we should understand if he was kidnapped because he is Ares or because he is a god." Apollo stated quietly, and I silently agreed.

"Do you really think we have time to analyze the situation?" Demeter burst out.

"Only by understanding the situation we will be able to find the kidnapper" Apollo replied calmly as if he hadn't heard her harsh words.

"Well, who could hold a grudge on Ares?" Artemis asked, looking around.

Our eyes went almost immediately to Hephaestus; it's no mystery that Aphrodite constantly cheats on him with Ares. I felt sorry – especially because we were all looking at him and it must've been humiliating for him.

He didn't even bother to seem surprised: "I wouldn't hurt my own brother for no reason. Or at least I would've found a more original way." He paused, looking at us in the eye. "You can search my house and my workshop if you wish" he added.

"I don't think he would be able to do that." Aphrodite cut in seriously and we dropped the subject. It was obvious to me that Hephaestus wasn't guilty.

"Anyone else?" Hera asked to the Assembly.

"Not to the point of kidnapping him" Artemis mumbled.

"But you don't like him, so who says you couldn't have…" Hera started, but I couldn't let them jump at each other's throat.

"Ladies, please. It's clear that no one of us would kidnap him and we will certainly not solve this problem by accusing each other" I stated. Hera shot me an irritated look but she went silent.

"Anyone out of the Pantheon?" Athena asked.

Aphrodite murmured: "He had a relationship with a nymph some time ago but eventually he left her. I bet she's not happy but I don't think she could've done it."

"It would be better to check, anyway. Take care of it, Aphrodite." My father said, and Aphrodite nodded and disappeared.

Waiting for her, we discussed again; we decided to check for all the secret hidings that the gods had used while fighting against Cronus, to check for all the magical objects that could provide invisibility, like Hades' golden helmet.

After some time Aphrodite went back: "Nothing. She was also scared that we could do something to her, poor girl."

"We have work to do so we'd better start now" Athena declared.

And so we started.

/

Nothing and nothing and nothing.

I've searched so many caves that now I know them as my own pockets but nothing. The magical objects are still in their right places. And two months have passed.

Maybe I'm missing something. I feel that I'm not doing my best, that I'm being stupid.

/

Athena had a brilliant idea today:

"Maybe there is a magical object we're not aware of." She declared this morning at the council.

"Impossible. The only ones who can build magical objects are the Cyclops and I, and it's obvious that neither they nor I have kidnapped Ares."

"But they may have built the object for someone else" Athena pointed out. And she was right, that made sense.

She personally went to question the Cyclops, alone, fearless. And she went back with a revelation:

"They have built a bronze cage for the Aloadai" she told us.

Poseidon stiffened on his throne and we turned to him: "Who are the Aloadai?" Aphrodite asked.

"They are my children, Otus and Ephialtes" Poseidon murmured.

"And why should they hold a grudge against Ares?" Aphrodite asked again, perplexed.

"Not against Ares but against the gods. Because Poseidon left their mother and she fell into disfavour." Athena answered with a cold, furious voice that sent shivers along my spine. So that was the problem.

"I didn't imagine they could've…" Poseidon's voice trailed off.

"I will slaughter you and your stupid lust!" Hera shouted, standing to face him.

"Lady Hera, we will settle this matter in the future. Now our problem is to find Ares." I told her, hoping she would've calmed down. She sat back in her throne, taking a deep breath. "Where is he?" she asked Athena.

"They don't know. The Aloadai hadn't told them." My sister answered.

"Just another question, Athena. How did you manage to get those informations? The Cyclops are not exactly lovable people…" Artemis asked curiously.

Athena's eyes narrowed and again I felt relieved that we got along well.

"Let's just say that I persuaded them." she hissed so furiously that we decided to drop it.

These were great news. But I should've thought about that as well.

/

We know who they are but not where they are. Ten months have passed since Ares' kidnapping and still we don't find him. I went to Iphimedia, the Aloadai's mother, hoping to get some information. But she knows nothing. I tried to find them in every possible place, in every possible way but nothing.

I bet that after this story my father will not send me to settle delicate matters again; I'm just proving what a failure I am.

-O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O-

(Athena's POV)

"Today I went to their mother again but nothing. They don't visit her so she actually doesn't know a thing." Hermes told me this evening. We were in my office, trying to put the pieces together.

Lately Hermes has been strange. He's pale, torn, he avoids meeting my eyes, and knowing his incredibly high self-esteem I'm afraid I know what's going on in his head. And when I look at him in the eye I don't like what I see.

So when he turned to leave I couldn't help but saying: "It's not you."

He turned swiftly, his body and his eyes defensive. I knew that I had hit the point.

"I beg your pardon?" his voice was cautious.

"It's not your fault that we haven't found him" I clarified.

He stiffened but then lowered his eyes: "Maybe I haven't tried enough, maybe there's something I should do and I just too incapable to…"

I couldn't stand it: "You're not missing anything! And please stop accusing yourself and hating yourself this way, you're doing your best!"

He looked at me worriedly, taking a step back.

"Or do you think I haven't noticed the look that's on your face lately? I will not let you reproach yourself for this, never!" I nearly shouted. I know this wasn't the gentlest remark ever but he was getting on my nerves with that self-deprecation of his.

He looked at me with wide turquoise eyes, so scared that he touched my heart and I wanted to hug him.

After a long moment he spoke: "Thank you. I'm afraid I tend to… brood sometimes" he managed a small smile. I smiled back.

"May I ask a question?" he asked after a moment, hesitant.

"Of course."

"Why do you worry so much for me?"

I don't know why I worry so much. It just pains me to see him so desperate, so torn. I wish to do all that's possible to make him feel better. I don't know why but he's enchanting, sweet and gentle and it's not _right_ for him to feel this way.

"I care for you." I answered simply. This at least was true.

"I'm very touched, thank you." He answered gently and I could see that the self-accusing shadow in his eyes was gone.

-O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O- -O-

(Hermes' POV)

She scared the Hades out of me with that words. I had rarely seen her so mad – and never mad at _me_. She was shouting and her eyes were burning so much that I feared she would have hit me.

"I will not let you reproach yourself for this, never!" she declared eventually, and even if her words were blunt I appreciated her affection. But it surprised me; even if we get along well we don't have an intimate relationship after all and I didn't expect her to confront me like this. I was feeling so miserable that her kind words were like honey to me.

"Why do you worry so much for me?" I asked her, curious.

She didn't answer immediately and I had the impression to see something akin to hesitation in her eyes. But this was Athena, it couldn't be.

"Because I care for you" she answered softly after a moment. And I appreciated more than ever her blue eyes that weren't burning with rage anymore but now regarded me with utter gentleness.

"I'm very touched, thank you" I answered with a smile.

I think I've just found a new friend.

/

I found him ! _I_ found him and freed _him_!

Apart from trapping him, they treated him well; there were no bruises on his body and he was quiet, even if pale and tired. And most of all, lonely.

"Thank you" he told me gruffly, but knowing him I appreciated.

"So you missed us…" I answered.

"I miss even Athena!" he answered with a shrug and I laughed out loud; _that_ seemed quite impossible to me.

Back on Mount Olympus my fellow gods all complimented me and Apollo hugged me until my eyes were almost popping out; he uses to be physically restrained so this gesture really moved me.

Heading to my quarters I noticed Athena's tall figure standing in the terrace and I felt I had something to say to her. She was looking afar and she seemed so lost in her thoughts that I was about to go away when she turned to me.

"You've been great!" she smiled happily.

"Thank you" I answered blushing.

"And thank you for your support as well" I added, touching her arm.

"Anytime, Hermes" she told me seriously.

This story is finally over.


	5. A new love and a new god

**A new love and a new god**

_Months later…_

(Athena's POV)

Since that evening when Hermes thanked me in the terrace I've felt strange. I noticed that seeing him hurt had been terribly painful and that seeing him now happy and smiling made me happy as well. I noticed that I have started looking forward to the next council or party or whatever occasion to see him.

At first I thought it was just affection to a brother and perhaps a friend who had managed to become indispensable and is loved by everyone. But one morning we met in a corridor, he smiled at me with that sweet, shy smile of his and I instantly realized what he's done to me. I'm in _love_.

I've met many intelligent, beautiful, wise and powerful gods and many valuable men but no one's become more than a friend to me. Instead he managed to make me fall by doing _nothing_ and I'm pretty sure that he didn't intend to. That young god managed to stroke chords that I didn't even know to have.

I will not tell him now, no way. It's obvious that he doesn't love me back and I wouldn't jeopardize the friendship that is forming between us for any reason. Among the gods a couple has to face eternity; you shall not begin a relationship unless you're sure it will last. I'm not scared, I'm just upset, I'm just not used to this. We have all the time we wish.

/

It seems that we have a new brother: my father hit again.

"The problem is, his mother died during pregnancy and the child is still in her belly. We need to get him quickly" my father told me.

"You'd better send Hermes, father. He'll be quicker than a wink of an eye" I answered.

So Hermes went to Thebes, where the poor girl lived, and he took the child. He's lovely but still very small and I advised my father to leave him to the nymphs' care on mount Nysa. There he'll grow up quietly and most of all away from Hera.

/

When Hermes went back from Nysa after taking the baby to the nymphs he was visibly saddened.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to mask the deep concern I feel every time he's upset.

"It's just that… he'll grow up on Nysa all alone, away from us…" he started, then thought better of it and went silent again.

"Well, he'll not be alone. The nymphs will keep him company." I answered. I felt that I knew where his thoughts were going.

"Yes, I know that it's better for him to be there. But… being with the Nymphs is not like having a family. At least I had a mother, he doesn't…" he stopped all of a sudden and looked guiltily at me, realizing that I don't have a mother as well.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" he stammered, and I had to smile at his concern.

"Never mind, Hermes. It would be better for him to have a mother, but with affection and friends he will grow up happy."

He smiled: "Then I guess I'll visit him sometime. Just to let him know that he _does_ have a family."

"Yes. Just let father tell Hera about him _before_ you go." I joked, and he laughed out loud sending a shiver all along my body.

While he laughed his eyes shone resembling a turquoise sea, his messy curls danced around his head and his freckled face was brightened up. He was so beautiful that I wanted to pin him against the wall and kiss him. Instead I had to content myself with a brotherly hug.

/

(Hermes' POV)

Our little brother is so beautiful. My father has gathered the strength to tell Hera about him and today I went to mount Nysa to see how he's doing. He's slightly bigger than the last time I saw him and he has straight light brown hair that feel like silk under my fingers. His name is Dionysos and Ismenia, the nymph who takes care of him, told me that I am welcome in her house every time I wish to see my brother.

I'm afraid that I cut a sorry figure with Athena some days ago. I was complaining about Dionysos being left alone, away from his family.

"Well, he'll not be alone. The nymphs will keep him company." Athena answered.

"Yes, I know that it's better for him to be there. But… being with the Nymphs is not like having a family. At least I had a mother, he doesn't…" and suddenly I realized that Athena doesn't have a mother herself and I felt so stupid that I cursed myself. Not knowing what else to say, I murmured "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" How stupid and insensitive of me! When will I learn to shut the Hades up?

"Never mind, Hermes. It would be better for him to have a mother, but with affection and friends he will grow up happy" she answered with a smile. Thankfully she wasn't upset.

"Then I guess I'll visit him sometime. Just to let him know that he _does_ have a family." I tried to joke.

"Yes. Just let father tell Hera about him _before_ you go." I started to laugh at that and she just hugged me before going away.

I can say that we're friends now. The thing that I especially like about her is that she's usually serious and a bit aloof but she can suddenly surprise you with a humorous remark or with a caring smile. She is tough but eventually very sweet too.

/

Persephone went up from the Underworld today. Demeter welcomed her by complaining about her husband; she's always true to type.

"How are you, sweetheart?" I asked her with a smile.

"I'm very happy even if my mother thinks I'm not" she snorted, but eventually she had to laugh. Being with Hades and not with Demeter, she has grown up quickly.

"What about you? I hope you are... better now" she said hesitantly. She knew that I had been upset about Euterpe.

"I'm fine. I'm just exploited by my family but that's all in a day's work…" I joked and she smiled at me.

"I can tell they wouldn't know what to do without you" she added and I blushed slightly at the compliment (undeserved, in my opinion).

"And what about your love life?" she asked bluntly and then she laughed again. She seemed so different, so happy and relaxed now.

"Uhm… look, it's a beautiful day and the sun is shining thanks to Apollo, the flowers are blooming and the birds…" I started with a smirk.

"OK, let's change subject, I get it" she smiled.

"Seriously, I can't complain. I'm quite courted but honestly I don't know why the Hades is that."

"Don't say _that_!" she scolded me. I know she doesn't like it when I say "Why the Hades"and this is the reason why I say it so often. We went on chatting for quite a while.

I _am_ courted. Every time I go see Dionysos Ismenia would never let me go and she always says that I'm welcome anytime. This flatters me but honestly she's not my type, she has no sense of humor at all. And then Aphrodite; she wanted to sleep with me and I accepted (who wouldn't have?) but there could be nothing more between us, she's not my type as well. The only male god who refused Aphrodite has been Apollo; I mused to myself that it's the first time that he refuses a woman and not the other way around but I felt it wasn't wise to tell him. When I asked him why, he just told me "that wouldn't be fair to Hephaestus" and I had to admit he was right.

Right now I don't feel I need to have someone by my side.

"That's because you're difficult, Hermes" Apollo told me days ago.

"What do you mean?"

"You hardly find a woman who could _suit_ you."

"I hardly find a woman who could bear me eventually!" I joked.

He raised his eyebrows but said nothing about that. "Your popularity is going to increase, by the way." He said instead.

"And why is that?"

"Aphrodite is spending her time telling to the whole Olympus how good you are in bed, it seems" he said seriously. Anyone would have said that maliciously but Apollo does _not_.

"Who told you _that_?" I asked, bewildered.

"She told me."

"Probably she just hoped that you would lie with her to prove that you're better." I joked. Apollo looked bemused.

"In this case she didn't get what she wanted. By the way, I would never compete with Olympus' heartbreaker."

Heartbreaker. Of course.


	6. Realization

(Hermes' POV)

I hope Zeus will just stop fathering children someday. This time it's Perseus – a mortal. Not that I complain about having more brothers, it's just that they always manage to get in trouble and then father sends me to fix it. Lucky that Athena will be with me this time.

Perseus and his mother, Danae, live on an island ruled by king Polydectes; he's not exactly the friendly guy and moreover he wishes to marry Danae. Too bad that Perseus has understood the king's intentions and is protecting his mother from him.

But Polydectes is smart: he held a banquet asking each host to bring a horse as a gift and he invited Perseus too. Perseus, having no horses, told the king that he would have brought any other thing for the king, thus Polydectes asked him to bring the Gorgon's head.

Medusa, the Gorgon, is a monster; she can turn everyone who looks at her into a stone. The poor boy has been silly but upon the circumstances his carelessness is understandable.

-Try and help him, I can't let the Gorgon kill him.- father told me and Athena yesterday.

-He will need a special weapon to cut her head and a safe place to put it in.- Athena observed immediately. She really is the most quick-headed goddess.

-As for the weapon, I'll give him an adamantine sword that will do. As for the other question… I don't know. We could ask the Cyclops to make a bronze basket.- my father suggested. That moment I remembered something:

-The Hesperides possess a magical knapsack and I think they would gladly give it to Perseus-

-Yes, but we don't know where they are now- Athena objected.

And that was true too. Most of the gods and nymphs do not live on Mount Olympus and they usually don't wish to be disturbed, especially the older ones.

-But probably the Graeae know that, they know everything.- Athena went on.

-You should be the one who knows everything!- I joked with a smile.

Athena dismissed the compliment with a shrug but she actually seemed very pleased with it.

-We will take him to the Graeae and he will found out where to find the Hesperidae.- she declared.

The Graeae are three immensely old goddesses who look like old women; they are also really scary and I thought that poor Perseus would have been terrified by them.

-Athena, wouldn't it be better if we went to them ourselves?- I asked.

-No. He must accomplish his task by himself, with his strength, courage and intelligence.- she answered, and she sounded so defiant that I went silent. I knew she was right but still I felt sorry for the boy.

-At least let him have some other magical objects. My winged sandals could help him.- I suggested.

-That could do. I think he should have Hades' invisibility helm as well.- she said.

-I will ask Hades about it. Now please get started, the sooner, the better.- Father concluded, and we went away.

(Athena's POV)

I found the young man sitting on a rock on his island, lost in his thoughts. I put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to me, letting out a small cry when he realized who I was.

-My lady…- he stammered. A nice beginning for one who should kill the Gorgon!

-Perseus, I'm here to help you. If you'll show intelligence and courage you will accomplish your task.-

-I am ready, milady. Just tell me what you want me to do.- he answered defiantly.

I explained him that we needed to find the Hesperides and why, telling him that only the Graeae knew where to find the Hesperides.

-The Graeae can be scary but you must keep calm and use your intelligence.- I concluded.

-But how could I convince them to talk?-

I already had an idea about that. When I had revealed it to Hermes earlier he had looked at me appreciatively, smiling at me with his malicious smile that always made me melt. But I couldn't reveal the plan to Perseus.

-The Graeae have a weakness and you will soon realize it by yourself. You will need to exploit that weakness to make them talk.-

Perseus looked at me with doubtful eyes but he didn't ask any questions.

I took his hand and soon we reached the Boeotian cave where they lived.

Deinò, Enyò and Pemphredo look like three exceptionally beautiful women – with gray hair and with a single eye they must pass amongst themselves to see. This is their weakness.

In front of the cave Perseus looked at me, expecting me to follow him. –You will seek your information by yourself. I will stay here and listen to you.- He swallowed hard but he entered the cave with his defiant expression nonetheless.

That very moment, Hermes approached me: -Father has gathered the helm. How are we doing here?-. The sunlight brightened his freckled face and his wonderful turquoise eyes and for a moment I stared at him speechlessly. After a moment I collected myself: -He's scared but I think he will do.-

Hermes went next to me so that he could hear the conversation himself. He was so near that his arm was pressed against mine and I could smell his soft mint scent. So many times I had the desire to confess my feelings and so many times I had thought better of it because I knew for sure that he didn't love me back. But his presence was almost unbearable and I was having trouble breathing.

Inside the cave, Perseus had reached the Graeae:

-Good morning, my noble ladies. My name is Perseus and I would respectfully ask a question.- Hermes and I exchanged an appreciative look: he was quiet and polite.

-Ask your question, young man.- Enyò's voice answered from afar.

-I wish to know where to find the Hesperides.- he declared.

The Graeae laughed together: -Poor boy, do you really believe it to be so easy? We will not answer to your question. Whatever your intention, turn and go home.- Pemphredo's cold voice answered. Perseus said nothing but after a moment we heard a sound gasp:

-Give it back!- Deinò's voice screamed. Hermes and I looked at each other again: he had understood my advice and took their single eye.

-I surely will, honourable lady. Once you will have answered my question!- he answered quietly.

-You can't do that. Give it back, now!- Pemphredo cried.

-Perhaps I will follow your advice then. I will turn and go home.- he said.

We could hear from his voice that he was approaching us; Hermes was laughing so much that he had to take a few steps back and I was able to breathe properly.

-Fine!- Deinò cried in alarm. – You will find them in North Africa!- they named a mountain of the Atlas and then begged him to give them their eye.

-As promised, here it is- Perseus said. As soon as they had it back they started to insult him violently and I could hear him running.

-He definitely _is_ our brother!- Hermes exclaimed with a laugh.

We then brought him to the Hesperides. Finding the place and getting the knapsack was quite easy; eventually Perseus, equipped with weapons, winged sandals and Hades' helm, approached his most difficult task.

(Hermes' POV)

Perseus was as brave as we wanted him to be. I must admit that as we approached the Gorgons' cave I felt a shiver running along my spine at the thought that something could've gone wrong, that maybe he would've got killed or transformed into a stone. Then I remembered that Athena was there too and I trusted her judgment; Athena's plans are always the best.

Perseus had some problem getting used to the winged sandals but in the end he flew quickly into the cave, he immediately individuated Medusa thanks to his polished spear and cut her head. He flew back so quickly that the other Gorgons had barely the time to notice that something was wrong.

We accompanied him back to his island, happy and proud of himself, then we took a few moments to collect ourselves before going back to Olympus. The region of Thracia where the Gorgons live is very windy and my hair and dress were messy (or, as Apollo would easily point out, messier than usual); as for Athena, her tresses were torn and many hair were escaping from the hairpins. She sat on a rock and started to remove all of the hairpins until her hair went loose on her shoulders.

That very moment I realized that I had never saw her hair like that before and that she was incredibly beautiful, more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. After a moment, noticing that I was staring at her, she looked up at me; her unique sapphire eyes, along with her wavy honey hair, made her breathtaking.

-What's up?- she asked gingerly.

-I was wondering… why don't you wear your hair like that sometimes?- I tried my best to avert my eyes from her body and just focus on her gaze.

-Because it's disturbing to have hair bothering you when you're working- she answered with a shrug. Of course; she doesn't care about what dress or what hairstyle makes her more desirable, she only cares about being satisfied herself. And this is just one of the things that make her so lovely.

-Who knows? If you went in battle like that, your opposing would stop fighting to look at you and you would easily beat him up. Not that you need this subterfuge, anyway…- I complimented her with a smile, hoping that she would accept my words without taking offense. She's a virgin goddess after all.

But she just smiled at me, pleased: -Thank you, Hermes, you're adorable.-

I blushed because I don't agree with her upon this _matter_.

She soon braided her hair again and put the hairpins in their place. –Let's go home, Father is expecting us.-

On Olympus, we found Zeus pacing and waiting for us. We told him about our adventure and then headed to our respective quarters. We stopped in front of my door and looked at each other; Athena was studying my face and I realized that I would've liked to spend more time with her.

-Well, then… see you around.- I whispered, not knowing what to do.

She smiled openly: -We'll see each other on the next disaster we'll have to fix!-

I laughed at that and went in my room, confused.

/

I'm in trouble.

Since our adventure with Perseus I've felt strange. From the moment I woke up to the moment I went to bed I felt as if something was missing, I felt that I was distracted by something that I could not recognize.

And then, days ago, the council. I arrived there earlier than usual and I was chatting with Hera when Athena entered the Hall. She looked at me with a smile and I stopped talking while my heart pounced in my chest and jumped up to my throat; suddenly I realized that I had been missing _her_.

-Hermes, are you deaf? I asked you what will happen to Danae now…- Hera told me impatiently. Realizing that I had been staring at Athena for several moments, I collected myself and kept talking with Hera. I tried my best to stay focused on her words and to answer properly but my heart kept pounding and my thoughts were otherwise occupied. I don't remember a single word of what I said to her.

Athena's seat is next to mine and she went to chat with me before the council, as she usually does. I found out that I could not avert my eyes from her face and her body, her beauty enhanced by the white tunic she wore.

-Hermes, are you well?- she asked, concerned.

-Uhm… yes. Why do you ask?-

-You seem… lost in your thoughts…- she clarified.

-Good. That means I have thoughts and that is not to be taken for granted.- I tried to joke. Luckily she just laughed and dropped the subject.

Soon the other gods arrived and we started the council; I tried my best to concentrate and to hide the confusion in my mind and the council went on as usual. But a couple of times I noticed Apollo's piercing gaze fixed on me; I may be able to deceive anyone else but I'll never be able to hide a feeling from him, there's simply no way.

After the council I hurried to my office, feeling that I needed some time to myself. I had just closed the door behind my back when the realization struck me, so strong that I felt my heart jumping in my throat once again: _I love her._

I stayed there, standing with my back on the door, for several minutes. When the Hades had that happened? Why the Hades had I fallen in love with her, a virgin goddess? I wasn't able to sleep, I wasn't able to think. I cried on my pillow like a total idiot. What will I do now?

/

A week passed from the council and I'm still not myself. But this evening someone knocked at my door.

-Come in- I said, trying my best to _behave_.

The door opened revealing a concerned Apollo. He looked at me in the eye and didn't avert his eyes from my ones even for a single moment.

-Am I disturbing you?-

-Not at all, come in- I knew that trying to hide something from him was useless but I did my best nonetheless.

-I wanted to check on you these days but I felt that you needed some time alone.- he began quietly, and I appreciated his discreet affection.

-I'm fine, I've just been thinking.- I answered with a smile.

-You do not look "fine" to me. I am not going to push you but please know that I am here if you need me.- he turned to go. He's always like this, he never pushes me to talk but eventually he gets what he wants.

-Wait!- I cried.

He turned to me –Yes?-

-I'm in love with Athena!- I said hurriedly. He just raised one of his elegant eyebrows.

-I _know_ that- he said impatiently –but what is the problem?-

For a moment I was speechless: -What does it mean that you know it? Who told you? I hope she hasn't noticed or I…- had I been so obvious?

-Easy, easy, little brother- he soother –I think that no one has noticed, apart from me.-

I took a deep, relieved breath before speaking again: -The problem is, Apollo, that she doesn't love me, that she's a virgin goddess and that even if she decided to take a companion she would certainly not choose a _drag_ like me.-

-I will not let you insult my brother _and_ best friend like that.- he told me sternly.

-But…-

-No buts. I cannot understand why she should not be flattered by your attentions.-

-To be flattered is one thing, to reciprocate is another.- I answered, my voice quivering slightly. I could _not_ lose control with him.

He put his hand on my shoulder and caressed it; an effusive gesture that his quite rare for him.

-Anyway I think you would not lose her consideration because of your feelings, so you should neither worry like this nor feel stupid.- his voice was very gentle as he tried to soothe me.

-Thank you.- I answered with a smile and he soon went away, reassured by my behaviour.

I won't tell her. Her friendship is too precious for me to jeopardize it.

(Athena's POV)

Since we helped Perseus, Hermes has been quite strange. I'm afraid that he could've noticed my feelings for him. At the council he couldn't stop looking at me and in these days he's been different from his usual self.

I wonder what should I do now.


	7. The truth comes out

(Hermes' POV)

We always choose the best moments ever to throw parties, don't we? A couple of months ago I realized that I'm in love with Athena and I'm trying my best to be far from Mount Olympus whenever I can.

-You really are a silly boy, Hermes- Apollo commented some days ago.

-Maybe you're right but I tend to cut very sorry figures when I'm under stress. And I don't want to.- I answered. He didn't seem convinced but he dropped the subject.

We will celebrate Dionysus' admission to the Council; he's grown up into a beautiful young man with light brown hair and chestnut eyes and has a peaceful, nice attitude that will make him welcome among us.

/

I've managed to make a fool of myself, as always. I had just arrived at the party when I stumbled upon Athena: she was just perfect in her satin silver dress – and her hair were loose on her shoulders, tied back with a simple ribbon. We stared at each other for several moments, then she said: -That color really suits you, Hermes. Good choice.- referring to my blue dress.- I blushed furiously to her compliment and tried my best to change topic but I cut an even more sorry figure: -T-thank you. You f-followed my advice… about t-the hair…- . I stammered like an idiot. I don't know what has come over me: this is not the first time I pursue a woman and I usually am a lot more _relaxed_!

She just smiled and motioned for me to sit next to her. And my _damn_ brother Apollo, who was walking towards me, turned his back and went away as soon as he noticed that Athena was with me!

I complied nervously, trying to hide my blush and my uneasiness. She started chatting and after some time I began to relax a bit: -Now that Dionysus is among us I'll ask him to bring some wine to Demeter. Maybe she'll calm down at least…- I joked.

-No way. You should bring her Hades' head for that!- she joked back.

-Uhm… maybe we should ask Perseus to cut it, what do you think?- I asked with a smile, and she laughed.

I don't know what to do: I'm afraid that I will lose her friendship if I try to pursue her and I'm afraid that an eventual relationship between us wouldn't last. When your life is about seventy years long you don't have to worry about this problem that much but if you are immortal you must remember that you will face eternity; you have to be very careful. And I don't want to ruin everything, not with _her_.

We stayed there, chatting and joking, for the entire evening. I didn't realize it until the other gods started to go home:

-Hermes, where the Hades have you been all this time? I wanted to flirt with you!- Aphrodite told me with a smile, winking. And then I noticed that Aphrodite, Ares and Hephaestus were standing in front of us, looking at us with suspicious eyes.

-I'm sorry, love. I was having some intelligent conversation.- I answered with a malicious smile, hoping that my joke would have distracted them.

-With Athena or with the sofa?- Ares asked ironically while Aphrodite just snorted at me. The joke was unfair but I started giggling and couldn't stop.

-Did you lose our latest challenge against me or against the _ground_, Ares?- Athena asked nonchalantly. He just grunted and went away.

-The one about the sofa was funny…- I told her with a smile once we were alone again. She just slapped me playfully on the head and left.

/

(Athena's POV)

I spent a month fearing that Hermes was avoiding me purposefully. I saw him just two times and we barely exchanged a few words. I wanted to understand what the Hades was going on so yesterday evening I intercepted him during Dionysus' party and had him sit with me.

He was so _cute_. I wanted to throw myself at him and to run my hand through his curls, I wanted to pin him against the wall and kiss him. I don't know how he has done this to me.

And there he was, nervous, blushing at my compliments, stammering. He spent the whole evening with me, sometimes talking seriously and sometimes trying to amuse me with his silly jokes (I will never admit to him that I love them).

It seems to me that he has noticed my feelings or at least my attentions for him but he doesn't seem to refuse them. And I think that maybe- maybe- I will try to pursue him.

It's just that I don't know what I should do, I've never pursued anyone until now.

/

That silly boy is avoiding me again. But this evening I saw him and decided it was time to play my first card:

-Hermes, do you still like olives?- I asked before he could escape me again.

-Uhm, sure. Why are you asking?-

-I have a new type of black olives that I think you will like.-

-Ooooh, I like this!- he exclaimed happily with a broad smile. He loves olives, I must remember that.

-Then if you wish we could've dinner together tomorrow. I'm looking forward to hear your opinion.- I said, trying to hide the nervousness from my voice. I'm usually not nervous and this new sensation worried me a little.

-Well… fine, thank you.- he said quietly after a moment. –Athena…- he began, looking at me with a perplexed gaze.

-Yes?-

-Is this… is there something I may bring for the dinner?-

For a moment I felt that he was going to ask me if this was a date. Anyway I told him not to bring anything and just went away, pleased with myself.

/

The dinner went well. He ate so many olives that I feared he would've exploded and complimented me many times about them.

-We should've dinner together sometimes…- he said cautiously while we were eating the dessert. What could that possibly mean? Did that just mean that he had enjoyed a dinner with a friend or there was someone else on his mind?

-You really like my olives, then!- I joked, trying to understand.

-It's not just the olives, even if they're wonderful. I… I like to talk with you.- he clarified with a blush. His words weren't revealing but honestly I don't want to push him; it's not that we haven't time.

-I like it too, Hermes. I would invite you more often if you didn't disappear from Olympus for centuries!- he laughed at that and we just kept talking until it was late in the night and he left.

/

(Hermes' POV)

I'll have dinner with Athena again. I don't know why, since I've been a total idiot on our… I don't know what it was and I hope for my _reputation_ that it wasn't a _date_. She said that she enjoys talking with me, that she would invite me more often if I were here… that my jokes are hideous. But if she thinks so, why does she laugh at them?

-Your jokes are hideous but you are funny.- Apollo explained.

-Are you implying that people doesn't laugh at my jokes but it laughs at me?- I asked, trying to sound offended.

-I am not implying such a thing. I am merely establishing it.- he declared seriously but I could see the half smile and the secret shining of the eyes meaning that he was joking. One could never tell it from his voice.

-Then why don't you laugh at me, O radiant one?- I asked mockingly.

-You are an impertinent brat, you know that?- he asked back.

-Of course I know! And that's exactly why you looooove me!- I exclaimed. I hugged him with a giggle and went away, leaving him disheveled and bewildered, before he had time to answer.

/

I decided to cook this time but since I'm better at sweets Athena and I met for breakfast.

-Your cookies can compete with Hestia's- she observed.

-Don't tell her or she'll stop feeding me with her ones!- I joked back. Even if I had made a fool of myself blushing and stammering as usual, now I felt completely relaxed. I told her things that I had never told anyone, never:

-As a child, I missed a father. I needed it.- Such an admission, if made to anyone else than her, would've been very embarrassing for me. With her it was not, it was so easy to open my heart without feeling stupid.

-I understand. Zeus is not very fatherly after all.- she commented.

-He's not. But Apollo was there and he was… both a father and a brother and a best friend to me. I can't quite imagine my life without him.- I've never told this to anyone, not even to Apollo.

-And that's why you care so much for him.-

-Yes.-

-And that's why you insisted on visiting Dionysus so often, isn't it?- she asked softly. I had the feeling that she could read through me.

-That's the main reason, yes. I thought that maybe he needed someone.-

-Well, apparently you did a good job with him. He may be strange but he's a good guy.-

And obviously I had to break that intimacy in the worst way ever. On the table there was a basket full of apples and I accidentally hit it with my arm: the basket fell on the ground and the apples rolled everywhere on the floor. I mumbled apologies and we both kneeled to pick up the apples; when I was done I looked up and noticed that I was face to face with Athena – very _next_ to her. I wanted to kiss her, I wanted so badly to kiss her… but she would've eaten me alive so I collected my most intense desires and stood. I couldn't help but being completely dumb for the rest of the breakfast. I said nonsense and stammered like a real idiot until she decided she had had enough.

I accompanied her to the door, feeling that I had lost my occasion with my silly behaviour, reproaching myself, but in front of the door she turned to me and put a hand on my arm:

-Would you try my homemade bread one of these days?- she looked at me with an almost worried expression.

-I could never refuse.- I answered quietly. So she still bears me.

/

(Athena's POV)

For a moment he looked at me as if he was about to kiss me. But he didn't kiss me. He stood and from that moment on his mind was elsewhere. I don't understand: I keep inviting him, touching him, but he doesn't react at all. I would go farther if he gave me any sign of reciprocation.

-Would you try my homemade bread one of these days?- I asked before leaving. I was sincerely afraid that this time he could've refused.

-I could never refuse.- he answered with a gentle voice. His voice melted my heart so much that I had to leave, otherwise I would've kissed him that very moment.

/

Today I went to Hestia, who wanted me to try her new marmalade. It was incredibly good, as always, and she wouldn't stop feeding me.

-Oh, by the way. Congratulations, you're such a nice couple…- she told me with a sweet smile. What couple?

-Us? What couple, Hestia?-

She seemed genuinely surprised: -Aren't you and Hermes… a couple?-

I froze. She had noticed. –Not at all.-

-Oh, I'm sorry! At the party you were so close and it seemed to me that… I'm sorry, I apologize…- she stammered, blushing.

-Never mind, Hestia. No offense taken.- I interrupted before she panicked.

-In that case let me say that you _would be_ a lovely couple. I don't mean that you wish to be a couple, it's just… you seem to fit so much…-

Of course we do, and that's exactly what drives me crazy. I would read his mind and win his shyness, he would unravel emotions and desires that until some time ago I didn't even know to have. If he just…

/

We came to a resolution, even if it wasn't exactly what I expected – how I wanted it to be. This afternoon we held a council to speak about Thesaeus; he's been committed to save my fellow Athenians from the Minotaur but he'll need some help.

-I don't see why we should help an Athenian to complete his task!- Ares yelled, and Hermes immediately told him to lower his voice. Ares looked angry but complied; Hermes has gained quite an authority in the Council and now all the gods obediently respect his mediation.

-We should help because the punishment inflicted by the Cretans is excessive. One must never become so arrogant.- Apollo explained quietly.

-Oh, now I get it, Mr. Perfection…- Ares snorted. Apollo didn't reply and merely sighed.

-Ares, please. We're trying to think, if you don't mind, so either be constructive or be silent.- Hermes cut in tiredly. Ares said nothing to this and we went on.

-Ariadne, the Cretan Princess, is about Thesaeus' age and is quite smart. She could help him through- I proposed. Surely Ariadne knew how to get to the Minotaur and to come back, she was Cretan after all; we could've helped Thesaeus without exceeding.

-Couldn't we simply send Hermes?- Artemis asked. I was about to answer when Ares interrupted:

-I firmly refuse to send him on a mission where any courage is required.- he said defiantly but in a very soft and serious voice, different from his usual rants.

We went silent and Hermes turned to him with a murderous glare.

-What do you mean?- he asked almost as softly. Hermes is used to Ares' insults and he was not minding him very much.

-I mean that you are a coward.- Ares declared.

-That went with the assumption. I may have many flaws but honestly I don't think I'm a coward.- Hermes hissed angrily –And you should know it more than anyone else since I saved your very _ass_.- he concluded. Ares looked clearly offended by these last words.

I thought this was over; Apollo was about to say something but Hermes silenced him with a look.

/

(Hermes' POV)

I screw it up. I knew it would've ended like this.

Today at the Council Artemis proposed to entrust me with a delicate task but Ares protested fiercely:

-I firmly refuse to send him on a mission where any courage is required.- he said. Not that I minded very much – he's like this with me and with almost everyone else as well.

-What do you mean?- I asked anyway, glaring at him.

-I mean that you are a coward.-

-It went with the assumption. I may have many flaws but honestly I don't think I'm a coward. And you should know it more than anyone else since I saved your very _ass_.- I could tell from his face that he was not happy with my last remark. Anyway, he didn't give up:

-I wouldn't send you on a mission where courage is required because you aren't even bold enough to tell Athena that you like her. So I really don't want to know what you would do in front of an enemy.

I froze. He couldn't really have said that in front of everyone, in front of her. I was about to speak when he added: -And don't try to deny it; I heard you speaking with Apollo.-

I was at a loss. I wanted both to cry and to run away and to punch his face but I couldn't manage none of these things and I just sat there, speechless.

-You see? That's our Mr. Bravado.- Ares explained. I couldn't force myself to look at anyone of the gods – especially not Athena. My throat was burning and I sure didn't want to break into tears in front of my fellow gods. She knew, she would've slaughtered me, and more than that they all knew now.

And then Athena spoke with the most cold and angry voice that I had ever heard: -Ares, you disgust me. You should be ashamed of yourself and you would do us a great favor if you just hid in a cave forever.-

-But look at him! He's ridiculous! Would you send to war a guy who cannot even speak without stammering?- he yelled. I felt that I wouldn't been able to keep the tears for long and it wasn't a good idea to cry in front of Ares.

Athena and I stood at the same moment; she looked surprised at my move but said nothing.

-I suggest that we take a break. I don't think that I could be quiet and impartial enough this moment.- I told my father, my voice slightly trembling.

-Of course. Let's meet here in half an hour- he answered gently, trying to meet my eyes. I muttered "sorry" to Athena and left.

-He will impress the Minotaur like this, I presume- Ares commented sarcastically from behind my back.

I went to my quarters, closed the door and broke into sobs. I love her so much and now she will hate me and my heart is aching so much that I want to _hide_ in the Underworld.

Almost immediately someone knocked at my door. I was afraid that it might be Athena putting an end to my hopes but it was Apollo. I don't like to cry in front of him – or in front of anyone else – but I just couldn't keep myself. Without saying a word he just removed my hands from my face, pulled me to him and hugged me very gently. He rocked me and slowly caressed my back as I tried to collect myself without result.

-She is not mad at you, little brother.- he said with the sweetest voice ever.

-But she knows! Everyone does!- I cried back.

-Easy, easy, Hermes. I am very sorry but I will not allow you to be hurt by that _idiot_.-

Though he's very polite, Apollo is usually aloof and discreet and it's unusual for him to touch people, even more so to hug them. He was so kind and soothing that I calmed down very soon.

-Now, that's better.- he told me with a soft smile –Now you will not give him this satisfaction, will you?-

-I won't- I answered. But I will have to talk to Athena sooner or later and I'm scared.

Our break is almost finished and I must go back to the council.

/

(Athena's POV)

I don't remember getting so angry in my entire life. How dare he hurt my Hermes like that? And what does it mean that he likes me? Does it mean that he finds me pretty, that he would give us a try or that he loves me? My head is a mess.

We watched as Hermes walked away from the Council Hall. It was so obvious to me that he was about to cry that I wanted to run after him and hug him. I dismissed that thought: we will speak about it quietly, privately. Apollo immediately stood up and followed our brother out of the room.

As soon as Hermes was gone I turned to Ares: -How dare you treat him like this? How can you hurt him after he's saved you? He's already proven his courage by saving you, even if you didn't deserve it.- I yelled.

He looked at me without even being perturbed by my words: -I know very well that he's not a coward, thank you.- he answered slowly.

-Did you do it on purpose?- I hissed.

-Of course! He was never going to tell you!- he said, almost shocked.

I marched towards him and he stood, confronting me:

-Ares, he should decide whether to open up or to keep his feelings to himself, not you. You could have told him privately, at least. Can you just imagine how he is feeling right now?-

-It's not my fault if he's stupid!- he yelled back. During this exchange the other gods just looked at us, perplexed.

-You will apologize to your brother.- my father's voice boomed in a no-nonsense tone.

-Very well.- Ares answered without flinching.

A minute later Apollo went back – from Hermes' quarters, undoubtedly.

-If you dare hurt him again I am going to slaughter you. And I am not joking.- he said without even bothering to address Ares or to look at him. Ares said nothing.

We are about to resume the Council now.


	8. Unexpected news or not?

**Unexpected news… or not?**

(Hermes' POV)

_Wow. _

But let's start from the beginning. When I went back to the Council Hall the gods were silent and they all turned to look at me – apart from Ares.

I took my seat: -If everyone is here, we may resume the council.- my father just nodded and almost immediately Ares raised his hand.

-You may speak.- I told him softly, not trusting my voice very much.

-I wish to apologize for what I said earlier. It wasn't… timely.- he said. He didn't seem very contrite, though, and these false apologies enraged me even more. But I didn't want to argue again and I tried my best to be quiet.

-I don't think I'm quite… ready to accept your apologies, Ares. Especially because they don't seem heartfelt. I would be glad if we went back to the original topic of this council.- Ares didn't reply and thankfully Apollo raised his hand.

-It would not be appropriate to help Thesaeus so openly. If we guided him to the Minotaur and back from the Labyrinth he would not need to prove his strength and his skills.- he said quietly, and I agreed.

-Ariadne could instruct him about how to reach the Minotaur. This way we would still help him but not so openly.- Athena cut in and I agreed again, this was the best course of action. We voted and Athena's proposition prevailed.

At the end of the council I looked at Athena, unsure of what to do, feeling everyone else's gaze upon me. –I would like… to speak to you, please.- I whispered eventually. I knew that the other gods were listening but I didn't care, they already knew, so be it.

-Of course- she answered gently, motioning for me to follow her. We went to her office and I sat in front of her, shaking slightly. I was so scared that she would have put an end to our friendship, that she would've destroyed my last hopes. She just looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

-I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find it out like this. But Ares was right, I… I like you, I'm in love with you. And…- I swallowed hard –I know that you are… that you won't love me back but I can't stand losing your friendship as well. So please… _please_… don't be angry.- I swallowed again –And that's all.- I concluded, looking down. I couldn't meet her eyes.

-Hermes, look at me.- she told me gently. When I shook my head, she simply raised my chin with two fingers.

And then she kissed me. She kissed _me_! My brain just went away and for a moment I thought that I was just dreaming of her again, that soon I would've woken up. But she was there, mere inches from me, looking at me…

-What… do you… do you…?- I stammered.

-I love you.- she answered simply.

/

(Athena's POV)

Oh, it was time!

At the end of the Council he requested to have a word with me; we went to my office and he… well, he declared. That _silly boy_ thought that I would have refused his attentions! I will never understand how he can be so insecure.

I thought that the best thing to do to silence him and to answer his question was to kiss him. Obviously that was my first kiss so I just hope that I haven't made a fool of myself. But from his attitude I think he liked it quite a lot.

-I love you.- I said after kissing him.

-You _what_?- he asked, bewildered.

-Are you _deaf_? I love you, you silly boy! You should _know_ that!- I answered with a laugh.

He just looked at me without a word, a small smile forming on his blushing face. He was adorable.

-Have you the slightest idea of what trouble you have put yourself into?- he asked. All the shyness was gone from his voice.

-Of course I have. And I like it.- I answered, bending to kiss him again.

It felt so strange and yet so natural to have his hands on my body, his arms holding me.

-There is one thing I must do.- I declared.

-And what is that?- he asked, smiling at me.

-This- I said, slowly and gently running my hand through his curls. They felt wonderful under my touch. I took one curl between my fingers, pulled it until it went straight and then I let him bounce back.

He looked at me as if I was out of my mind.

-What are you doing?- he asked with a laugh.

-I love your hair.-

-But they are stupid and messy…- he protested, trying to make them stay still and failing miserably.

-… as their owner.- I completed the sentence.

/

(Hermes' POV)

I still can't believe it. We're a couple. A _couple_! She's never fallen for anyone and now she loves _me_! What have I done to make her fall in love?

After speaking to Athena I rushed towards Apollo's office.

-I can't believe it!- I exclaimed, hugging him so tightly that I could hear his breathing stop. When we parted, though, he looked as tidy and quiet as always.

-What is that you cannot believe?- he asked, raising an eyebrow.

-Athena loves me! She loves me!- I replied excitedly.

-And why should that surprise me?- he asked back.

-But… but… did you know?- Maybe she had opened up to him.

-Apart from the fact that it was quite obvious…- he started, but I cut in:

-Obvious? What are you saying?-

-It was obvious but you are so busy despising yourself that you did not even notice- he explained sternly –Anyway, I've known it for a long time.-

-Since when?- I asked. It couldn't be so long.

-I suppose… since a month before your birth.- he replied calmly.

-Before my birth? How on Olympus…-

-I had visions about you. I had visions about you stealing my cattle and you and Athena getting together. And many other things.- he explained as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

-You knew about Athena and me… when I was a child…- I repeated, trying to process this information.

-Yes, and that is why I was so curious about you. A god capable of making her fall in love must be quite a remarkable one, I thought. And I was right.- he added affectionately, caressing my shoulder.

-Don't say that. So you didn't actually found out by yourself that I was the thief! I spent months asking myself what was wrong in my plan…

-Nothing was wrong.- he said.

-You say it only now! This god must be quite an intelligent one, I thought. And I was wrong!- I mocked him.

He just regarded me with the no-nonsense expression he wears to mask his amusement.

-Be respectful, little brother!- he told me, threatening to slap me.


	9. Problems are never over

**Problems are never over**

(Hermes' POV)

Zeus summoned us days ago.

-Is it true that you are engaged in a romantic relationship?- he asked with a smile.

-We are.- Athena answered.

-The gods will be surprised to know that you gave up your state, Athena- Zeus observed.

-Hermes is worth it.- she answered with a smile, making me blush.

-I know, I know. Maybe he's the only one who doesn't realize it!- my father joked.

/

After our meeting almost every god congratulated us, each one in its own peculiar way. Hestia just smiled shyly and whispered "I'm happy for you", Hera embraced me and kissed my cheeks, Ares elegantly wondered if my _**equipment**_ was still in working order. After this lovely question, I looked at him with such a murderous glare that he let me be. Even Hephaestus, who had a thing for Athena years ago, hugged me with a gruffy smile.

Surprisingly, the only one not complimenting me was Dionysus. And moreover, my sunny younger brother turned sullen and a bit rough too. This was entirely not like him and I decided to investigate.

I went to his house in the countryside, where I found him dealing with his beloved grapes.

-Hi.- he told me laconically, not making any effort to hide his bad mood.

-What's going on, Dionysus?- I asked. He looked at me sharply.

-This isn't your business.- he turned his back to me, marching away.

I followed him without a second thought: -You will _not_ be rude to me!-

He turned, his eyes burning with rage: -I will do as I please.- he hissed menacingly.

-I'm here to try and help you. So don't jump on me like that or I'll tell you exactly what you deserve.- I said quietly. I didn't understand: Dionysus is usually so mellow, I had never seen him like this.

-IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME JUST GET THE HADES OUT OF HERE!- he yelled at me.

_It doesn't work like this. _I took him by the shoulders so that he had to face me:

-Don't you _dare_ yell at me again.- I said in a low voice –Whatever is the reason for your bad mood you must learn how to behave and if you don't learn it by yourself I will teach you _myself_. Now either you apologize this moment or I will turn my back to you and treat you as you deserve!- I bet he had never heard me speak with such an angry voice.

Silence. Then: -I'm sorry.-

-That's better!- I exclaimed sternly.

He sat down on the grass and I sat beside him.

-Now will you tell me what's wrong?- I asked gently, and he turned, startled by the sudden change in my voice.

-It's just… now you're in a relationship.- he said uneasily.

-This doesn't mean I don't care for you anymore, little one. Otherwise I wouldn't be here.- I told him.

-You don't understand.- he declared.

-Then tell me what the problem is!- I cooed, encircling his shoulders. He stiffened immediately and he didn't say a word.

-Dionysus, tell me.- I prompted. And all of a sudden, I understood.

He went on his feet, disengaging himself from my grip.: -The problem- he said slowly –is that I like you.-

He walked away slowly. I was so startled that I could barely breathe: I would've never imagined it, never.

I followed him, calling his name.

-I'm sorry. I know I should be happy for you, it's just… - he whispered without turning to me.

-I understand, don't worry. But why didn't you tell me before?- I asked.

-Because I could see that you where in love with Athena… since the party…- he answered, finally turning to face me.

-Please don't laugh at me.- he begged.

-Dionysus, I would never laugh at you or at your feelings. It's just that I didn't expect it at all.-

-Nor did I. I mean… I'm usually straight, and…- he stopped, searching for words.

-Listen, I still care for you and you're still my brother. So don't be afraid about that.- he inhaled deeply, reassured by my words. It must be so painful for him…

-And as for your feelings.- I went on –I am honoured. But I know that I wouldn't be the right person for you. I wouldn't be able to get you, I wouldn't be able to love you as… as someone else can.- My words were silly, I know that. But what could I have said?

/

(Athena's POV)

Now, now. What a surprise!

Yesterday Hermes told me that he wished to pay a visit to Dionysus because he's behaved in a strange way lately. When he came back he looked sad and worried.

-What's wrong, Hermes?- I asked, concerned, reaching to him.

-He… well. He's in love with me.- he whispered.

WHAT?

Dionysus, a well-known ladies' man, is in love with _Hermes_. On that moment I felt so sorry for him, hearing from his voice that he isn't loved back must've been horrible.

-What have I done to cause this?- he asked me, voice laced with pain.

-You did nothing. It just happened…- I answered, but he looked so miserable that I hugged him tightly.

-Now what can we do? He's in pain, very much so. He almost jumped on me…- he whispered.

I thought for a while. He needed something to occupy his mind with, even if I knew from personal experience that this would've been just a little help.

-Thesaeus and Ariadne need a god who looks after them.- I said after some time –It won't hurt to send him.-

-Yes, this is a good idea. I will tell him next time we meet.- he said. But his sad expression was still there.

-Hermes, listen to me, it's not your fault. You don't make people fall in love with you _on purpose_, it just happens. And I know what I'm saying!- with this last remark I managed to get a small smile from him.

-Now, you silly boy. Let's have dinner.-

/

(Hermes' POV)

_Oh, my._

When I pulled back from our kiss I was breathless and almost panting.

-Are you all right? We are just kissing…- she told me smiling.

-"Just kissing" is quite a way to put it since you almost pulled out my lungs…- I observed with a laugh. She just rolled her eyes.

She was so beautiful that I just _had_ to embrace her again. I gathered her in my arms trying to make that moment last a little longer and I lost myself in the scent of her skin, of her hair. Her hand was ruffling my curls, making me dizzy. And then I became aware that –how to put it?- my enticement was _quite evident_. She stiffened slightly and I blushed, not knowing how to face this subject with her.

-I'm… sorry…- I whispered.

-And why so? I should be flattered!- she answered eagerly, making me laugh. I wanted her so much.

-Would you like to… stay the night?- I asked taking her hand.

-Yes- she answered immediately.


	10. You must be kidding

**You must be kidding**

(Hermes' POV)

So many gods have courted her without success, so many would have taken her to bed. And among all of these gods she chose to enter a relationship with me. I'm the first person ever who's allowed to kiss her, to touch her, to… well.

I found it difficult to remember that Athena was still a virgin. She is so strong-willed and self-confident that I had to remind myself that I would've had to be the reassuring one this time. She is so cultured about almost everything that I had to remind myself that I would've been the experienced one this time.

First of all, I removed all of her hairpins, letting her honey hair fall loose on her shoulders. They are so beautiful. I rested my head on her shoulder and let her do whatever she wanted with my stupid curls, melting under her soft touch.

I undid her dress slowly, caressing every new inch of skin. She has a gorgeous, athletic body and this made me think about my less impressive one:

-I must warn you: my body isn't as beautiful as yours. No way.- I told her.

-If that's OK with you, _I_'ll decide whether I like your body or _not_.- she told me, beginning to undress me as well.

/

(Athena's POV)

Looking at his body I _had_ to laugh. He regarded me with such a hurt expression that I quickly clarified:

-You have freckles everywhere!- he is indeed covered in freckles.

He looked down at his body, annoyed: -I hate them.-

-_I_ love them.- I retorted, bending to kiss him. He kissed me slightly on the lips but soon pulled back. When I tried to reach for him again, he kept pulling back.

-What are you doing?- I asked.

He let out a malicious laugh: -I'm trying… no, wait, I'm _succeeding_ in making you crazy.- he explained, covering his mouth with two fingers. When I tried to pull them away, he whirled:

-Oh, don't be like this. Or you won't get anything…- he all but purred with a smile.

-So what do you suggest?- I asked.

He just went behind me and started kissing my neck. _Sweet Olympus! That _made me almost_ squirm. _I could feel him smile against my skin as he went on kissing until he reached the opposite shoulder.

-Now you may kiss me, milady.- he told me, turning me to face him. He couldn't even manage to complete the sentence because I complied instantly, so quickly that he shrieked. I gathered him in my arms enjoying the contact between our bodies and the fact that he was evidently _reacting_ to our proximity.

-All of this just for a little kissing on the neck?- he asked breathlessly.

-A little kissing? You drove me mad!

-Oh, but that was just the appetizer!- he said with that purring voice again.

And he _meant_ it. I think he touched each and every inch of my body and he apparently knew exactly where to touch me. And that _wicked_ boy seemed extremely pleased with himself each time he elicited some reaction from me. That is to say, quite often.

/

(Hermes' POV)

She was quite eager _and_ sensitive _and_ responsive. So much that this morning I feel as if I had spent my night under a punch press. _Ugh._

While we were laying next to each other on my bed I stammered, not knowing exactly what to say: -This may be…hum… slightly painful at first. Er… tell me if you want me to stop.-

She just kissed me and I took it as a "yes".

Thankfully I almost didn't hurt her, I was so worried about that. She evidently was a novice but last night I could have the confirmation that she is a _quick learner_.

Later I rested my hair on her breast, letting her play with my hair again. She has a thing about them.

-I understand why Aphrodite keeps saying that.- she observed after a while.

-Saying what?-

-That you made her feel good like nobody else did.-

I blushed violently: -I-I don't believe her- I stammered.

She laughed softly.

-You're so lovely, Hermes. And you don't notice it. And this makes you all the more lovely.- she whispered, kissing my hair. I snugged closer, humming contentedly.

/

(Athena's POV)

He was so adorable and so worried that he could've hurt me (which he didn't, not that much actually). It's been a wonderful night.

As I expected, he likes very much to cuddle _after_.

-I feel as if I had spent my night under a punch press!- he told me this morning, trying to stand up and falling back on the bed again.

-Are you comparing me to a punch press?-

-No. At least a punch press wouldn't have ruffled my hair like that!- he laughed gesturing at his curls, that were more messy than ever.

-They're usually so tidy, aren't they?- I joked before starting to tickle him –And don't you dare say I'm a punch press again!- I warned while he squirmed and laughed.

-If you keep tickling me I won't sleep with you for a year…- he retorted before laughing at his own sentence.

-Hermes, you _must_ be kidding. You _are_ kidding. Aren't you?-


	11. Meeting the Erinyes

**Meeting the Erinyes**

(Hermes' POV)

I'm so _stupid_.

"My daughter Penthesilea is in trouble" Ares announced some days ago during the council.

"What happened to her?" Hera asked.

"She accidentally killed her sister Hippolyta- another daughter of mine- while they were hunting "he explained sadly and I understood why he had been so sullen lately.

"Yes, but what should we do about it? Why should it be our problem?" Artemis asked. I'm afraid she's not tactful at all, and Ares looked at her venomously.

"Ares, I'm so very sorry. How can we be of assistance?" I cut in, trying to soothe him before he set a fight.

"The main problem with her is that the Erinyes are making her suffer, they are making her feel as if that was a murder and not an accident as it actually is. She wishes to die –honourably, because she is a warrior- to atone her actions."

The three Erinyes, Alecto, Tisiphone and Megaera, use to persecute people who have committed a violent crime. They're not bloody goddesses, they don't physically harm their victims, but they make them feel the full force of their actions, they strengthen guilt, they prevent people from forgiving themselves, they make you feel as if you lived in the deepest Tartarus.

"I suppose the Erinyes are not minding her sincere remorse." Athena said softly.

"Of course they're not. She will kill herself one day or another."

"And have you tried talking to the Erinyes?" I asked.

"No, I haven't. I'm so angry that I would try to slaughter them and this would make the situation more difficult." He sighed.

"Do you wish me to try?" I asked quietly. I knew that wasn't an easy task; the Erinyes are old, powerful, scary and merciless and there wasn't one single reason why they should've listened to my plea. I also was something afraid to meet them but I felt I have to try.

"If you think you can do it, please." He answered.

"One moment." Apollo said quietly. It was the first time he opened his mouth on this particular meeting "Do you wish Penthesilea to stop feeling so guilty or do you wish to restrain her from her atonement?"

"I don't want her to feel so miserable. She's already decided to die a honourable death, there's no need for her to feel desperate until then."

"In this case, a war will soon start between Troy and the Achaeans." Apollo declared quietly as if it was normal "I believe she could be of assistance there and she could find what she is searching for."

"A war, Apollo?" I asked slowly "Why haven't you…"

He raised his hand: "This is not the right moment to speak about it, not now. I think we should get back to our topic."

We all looked at him with confused and worried expression but we knew he wouldn't have spoken further about that matter, he keeps many secrets to himself.

"If you agree, I wish to try and talk to them. I don't think I will get much, though."

Then Athena raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"I think the Erinyes are too dangerous and that you shouldn't go there alone." She said quietly.

Her words startled me- and hurt me. I knew they weren't exactly the nicest goddesses but I had proven to be reliable and cautious enough.

"Do you think I wouldn't manage?" I asked almost as quietly, trying to keep my voice low even if I was cringing with hurt.

"It's not that. They would hurt you, confuse you, make you forget why you are there. They're extremely powerful." Athena explained.

"Athena is right, Hermes. I think she should accompany you." Our father declared.

"Very well, then." I agreed. I was still upset but I didn't want to continue that discussion in front my fellows.

O-O

(Athena's POV)

After the meeting, Hermes went out of the Assembly Hall beside me, not saying a word. I took his arm gently and lead him to my quarters.

"Are you upset?" I asked when the door closed behind us.

"No."

"Hermes." I warned. He was visibly tense.

"Yes, I'm upset. Do you really think I would screw it up? I manage to travel in Hades' domain as well and I can sustain it!"

"I don't think you would screw it up, I think they would screw you!" I said gently.

"I'm not a bloodthirsty murderer!" he answered loudly, turning his back to me.

"Hermes, I know. Listen to me, the Erinyes don't just punish bloodshed, they try to make you feel guilty, they try to make you reproach every single action you did, even the silliest one if they can".

He stayed silent and he didn't move.

"You already tend to feel guilty even when you shouldn't and I fear they would hurt you. You would certainly be able to solve Ares' problem but you would be broken." I explained, caressing his back.

"Look at me." I whispered.

He turned and even if he was trying his best to guard his gaze I could tell he was still upset.

"When I accidentally killed Pallas they overthrew their full force upon me. It wasn't enjoyable, it wasn't easy to manage and I definitely don't want them to hurt you."

He looked at me with wide eyes. He already knew about Pallas but I had never told him this particular story. He was silent for several moment, then:

"Forgive me, I misjudged your intentions. But I don't want them to hurt you as well." He said softly.

"Once you have atoned your crime they have no power upon you, Hermes."

He looked again at me, then at his feet, and stayed silent.

"Maybe you should understand that I love you and I believe you to be intelligent and brave." I told him.

"Thank you. Sometimes I don't think I deserve that." He answered, finally managing a small smile. He kissed me on my lips, holding me and then resting his cheek against mine:

"I'm sorry I've been rude. Come with me, please."

O-O

(Hermes' POV)

For once it's been more difficult than I believed.

Hades allowed Athena to accompany me in the Underworld for this particular occasion; we had to walk for quite a while before we finally reached them.

They were almost alike, pale, with dark hair and eyes dripped with blood, and they seemed to be studying me.

"I greet you, my ladies." I approached them.

They didn't bother to answer me and started talking to one another.

"Here's the messenger."

"What does he want?"

"We shall hear it from him." They said almost with one voice.

"There is someone you have been punishing for killing her sister even if she's not a murderer."

"A woman or a goddess?" Megaera asked without looking at Athena.

"A woman" I replied coldly "who's not a murderer because it was an accident."

"Well, he's talking about Penthesilea"

"As if we didn't know that"

"As if he could change our minds." They said, again with one voice.

"Do you want to taunt her until she dies?"

"We will taunt her until her atonement. What she will do to atone her crime is not our business." Alecto whispered.

"And the day she dies, you will be no less than three murderers and you will have to atone as well." I exclaimed. I knew I had probably gone too far but I was so angry that I couldn't keep myself.

"One tries to be gentle."

"But people must be reminded of who you are"

"Even the gods."

I was almost getting used to them talking with one voice.

"You still feel guilty because you hurt your companion." Alecto started. I blushed but I didn't avert my gaze from hers.

"You told your best friend that he is as cold as a stone." Tisiphone went on, referring to an argument I've had with Apollo some years before "You can't even imagine how much you hurt him." I had hurt him very much and I shivered at the thought.

"And that time you couldn't find Ares anywhere? It was so easy to find him, so easy. You were undeserving of your role and you still are but you already know it, don't you?" Megaera finished. My mouth was dry, they were absolutely right.

"Speechless."

"The god of speech."

"Undeserving again." They said cuttingly with one voice.

"Don't you dare!" said Athena's angry voice from beside me. I turned to her and she took my hand, looking at me reassuringly.

"My own errors will be a naught once you will have killed an unfortunate woman with desperation. Let her at least atone her crime in peace."

The Erinyes looked at each other for quite a time, not saying a word.

Then Alecto nodded to her sisters and looked back at me:

"And what will you do to atone your crime?"

"Which one?"

"Hurting your companion" said Alecto.

"He didn't hurt me, you liar!" Athena said angrily before I could open my mouth. Alecto looked at her hastily, then she turned to me:

"What will you do?"

An idea popped into my mind and even if it was quite flippant I voice it nonetheless:

"I will make love with her."

The three sisters looked incredulously at each other while Athena trembled with laughter at my side.

"For hurting your best friend?" Tisiphone asked.

"I asked for his forgiveness." I immediately answered.

"For not finding Ares sooner?" Megaera asked eventually. She looked at me with an evil glare and I could tell that she was the more dreadful of them.

"Finding him!" I answered with a laughter. Megaera looked outraged.

They looked at each other again, then Alecto turned to me: "You are a daring, brash and impertinent idiot." She started "But we appreciate your frankness so we'll stop punishing Penthesilea even if she will have to atone her crime."

"But don't presume you can ask another favour of us." Tisiphone added.

"Don't presume you can show your face here again without being hurt." Megaera finished angrily.

"Thank you, my ladies. It's been quite a pleasure. Now I bid you a good night, your eyes are dripped with blood and I feel you could use a good sleep."

Without waiting for their answer, I took Athena's hand and went in the opposite direction.

O-O

(Athena's POV)

He was incredibly bold. I just stood by his side and very rarely cut in and he eventually managed to get what he wanted, like he always does. Once we were out of the Underworld, he hugged me resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Thank you for being here, Athena. At some moment I was really freezing in front of them."

"You always do your best to get in trouble, don't you?" I asked while ruffling his hair.

"Of course I do, one must have fun sometimes!" he answered.

"Speaking of fun, it seems to me you promised something to Alecto, Hermes." I reminded him with a laugh.

"Yes, I like to _atone_!" he told me with a wicked smile before kissing me.


	12. Sharing

**Author's Note: this is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story!**

**Sharing**

(Hermes' POV)

Marriage is a quite complex process among the gods. It's not a matter of rituals –acutally there isn't a ritual at all- but just a matter of _thoughts_. Married couples use to have a bond similar to the one we develop with our priests; this allows to perceive the other's sensations and emotions although not the exact thougts. Apart from this, the two bethroted gods swear on the River Styx to be committed to each other.

One would ask why Zeus has never been punished for breaking his vow since he sleeps with a different woman every week; well, that means he's committed to Hera, so he's never fallen in love with another woman or goddess despite being unfaithful to his wife. I suppose that's the reason why Hera hasn't kicked him out of the house yet.

With every new day, my desire to ask Athena to marry me becomes stronger, yet I haven't asked her. I fear she would refuse me or, worse, that she would accept and later find out through the bond how silly I am sometimes. And how insecure.

"Is the god of communication afraid of communicating his feelings?" Apollo asked with a smug smile when I opened up with him.

"Yes, he is. And I hope you haven't found out just now." I replied.

He laughed: "Hermes, you are a silly boy."

"I know. I don't want Athena to find out."

"As if she did not know it! Little brother, no matter how hard you try to hide your feelings, you always do an awful job at hiding them. We all know what is on your mind, whether you say it or not." He explained patiently.

I looked up at him, outraged.

"Of course you strive so much that we pretend not to notice." He went on impishly.

"Thank you, now I feel much better!" I snorted.

"Well, you asked for an advice so there is my advice. But if it is too hard for you I would suggest you to ask for my hand." He added.

"I'd rather marry Cerberus, believe me!" I said through gritted teeth to hide my smile.

O-O-O

(Athena's POV)

Hermes and I are both early risers. So this morning we were both awake, even if it was just dawn. I leant on my elbow to look at him but he still laid on his back, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Good morning!" I told him.

He looked at me with the hint of a smile, then fixed his gaze on the ceiling again.

"Is there something wrong, Hermes?"

"No, I… do you love me?" he asked suddenly, without looking at me.

"Of course I do, you silly!"

Finally, he turned on his side and faced me, smiling shyly.

"I love you too" he whispered.

I placed a kiss on his curls.

"What's the matter with you, Hermes? You've been acting strangely later. You seem lost in your thoughts and you act even more shyly than usual." I pointed out. He smiled sweetly.

"Well, actually I've been pondering."

"Do you wish to tell me about it?"

"Well…" he cleared his throat with a blush "Yes, I suppose I do."

He stayed silent for several moments and I didn't pry.

"You see, my thougths are rather silly sometimes. Should you know… should you know them, you would probably reconsider your opinion." He stated slowly.

"When you say 'silly', do you mean 'insecure and undeserving'?" I asked gently.

Hermes is really strange. Despite being sweet he's quite tough and the gods have learnt not to cross his path too much. He's dependable and knows how to complete a difficult task, he's often bold – yet at times he becomes incredibly shy and insecure.

"Yes. Mostly." He answered curtly.

"Well then, I already know them and I still think you are a sweetheart." I murmured, ruffling his curls.

"But should you perceive my uneasiness every time I feel it…" he didn't complete the sentence but I understood what he meant to ask.

"Hold on. Is this a proposal?" I asked lifting his head.

"That… that was my intention. I suppose this hasn't been my best speech." He answered lowering his gaze.

"Look at me."

He complied. His eyes were wide and for a moment I lost myself in that turquoise sea.

"Hermes, best speech or not, I wish to accept."

He smiled fondly at me and kissed me without a word.

O-O-O

(Hermes' POV)

The kiss was long and it seemed to me that I could've stayed like that forever.

"Do you love me even when I'm silly?" I asked cautiously.

"You always are. I have no choice." She answered.

I glared at her but she just laughed.

"Seriously, Hermes. I do love you, I already know your feelings."

"Athena, I know you wouldn't hurt me. I wish to share myself with you but… the very thought of it makes me blush."

"We have plenty of time, if you prefer we can…" she started.

"No. I wish to marry you" I interrupted her.

She disengaged herself from my arms and stood.

"Where are you going?" I asked worriedly.

"I have no intention of marrying you in my nightgown." She answered without turning back.

We both dressed silently. She wore her wonderful sapphire blue dress, the one that matches so well with her eyes. Her hair were loose on her shoulders.

She took my hands, looking at me intently.

"I swear on the River Styx to be committed to you." She said.

"I swear on the River Styx to be committed to you." I echoed.

And then I _felt_ her. She was happy and I suppose I hadn't really understood how much she loved me until that moment.

"Uhm, let me see…" she said after a moment "I can perceive that you are silly… and that you are in love with me! Oooooh!" she exclaimed with exaggerated amazement.

"I can perceive that you'll love me nonetheless…" I said dreamily.


End file.
